Deal Breaker
by Slegger0404
Summary: When Russell's shy cousin arrives to join the band at plastic beach, she's quick to notice how abusive Murdoc is to 2D. Knowing from real life experience how terrible and disgusting abuse is, she decides to make a deal with Murdoc, to end the abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place on plastic beach. Both Russell and Noodle have arrived and have been staying on the beach for months now. Russell is back to normal size, Noodle doesn't wear the mask, but makes sure to keep her hair over her face at all times. And ughh...this is my first Gorillaz fanfic so please tell me if I did alright with the character personalities and all, and for the most part I like to write dialogue between people so sorry if there's more words than action haha xD enjoy. I'll update this really soon...Don't own the Gorillaz just the story blah blah...**

** Unexpected Guest**

"Bloddy 'ell Rus, how long does it take to fry up a dam eel!", Murdoc shouted, as he pushed his way past 2D and into the kitchen.

"Oi, Muds, relax wull ya? 2D said, rubbing the part of his head that had collided with the wall, before heading over to the table himself. Murdoc growled at him from across the table.

"Dinna's done", Russel said, dropping a plate full of various aquatic creatures in front of an impatient Murdoc, who proceeded to stuff his face greedily.

"Ello", Noodle muttered, her face, glued to what was probably the newest portable video game, and taking the empty seat next to Murdoc.

"Oh and in case I didn't tell ya'll", Russell started, turning back to the stove to fill 2D's and Noodle's plates, "Mah cuzin from Philly is dropp'n by for a coupl'a days"

"Wut's that!" Murdoc shouted, spitting half chewed pieces of seafood on 2D.

"Wut the 'ell Muds-"

"Shup up faceache", Murdoc turned his attention back to Russell, "Now ew's cumm'n 'ere to do wut now?"

Russell sighed and tossed his chef hat on the counter, "My cuzin...she's got it real rough down in philly, and she's such a nice girl...and.." he hesitated for a moment, "I can't leave her down there ya feel me?"

The band mates fell silent. The only noise came from Noodle's game, and the crabs ,still sizzling in the pan.

"I tinks itz'a great ayedea Rus", 2D spoke, lifting up his glass for a cheer.

"I said shut it tew dents", Murdoc shouted, throwing one of his oysters at him.

"Dammit Muds", 2D groaned, digging through his blue hair for the oyster, "I waz only tryna help!"

"And when did yew plan on tell'n us this?", Murdoc continued, squinting his mismatched eyes at the drummer maliciously.

"I didn't think you would even care Muds", Russell argued, "I mean you got honnies commin up in here every other day!"

"Yea but none of 'em eva stay!", he thought for a moment, " 'ere ".

"Well nowz a better time to tell you then never", Russell folded his arms, smiling a bit.

"Oh reali?", Muds lifted an eyebrow, "Whyz that?"

"Hello", a quiet voice spoke from across the room. Everyone turned to look.

Russle smiled proudly and walked over to give his little cousin a hug, "How yew doin cuz, yew hungrie o sumtin?"

"Oh no thank you" she said shyly, looking at the shocked faces of the other band mates.

"Don't be rude", Russell hissed to his band mates after a few silent moments passed, "Introduce ya'llselves!"

"Noooodle", Noodle spoke, now continuing with her game.

"Oi", 2D smiled and waved a bit, "I'm 2D".

"And I'm...", Murdoc started, puffing out his chest a bit, "Oly ell, is dat a whale?", he suddenly shouted, hopping on the table and pointing towards the kitchen window.

"A whale!", 2D shouted, pulling at his blue locks, "Nooo! No No No NO!", he screamed for dear life, squeezing his way past Russell and his cousin, who now looked more frightened than nervous.

Russell's cousin looked up at him confused. Russell shrugged, as if to say, "That's how things go around here".

"I'm Frankie", she looked up at her cousin once more, not sure of what to do next.

"Murdoc", Murdoc mumbled as he climbed off of the table, and headed out of the kitchen. He stopped and looked Frankie up and down, he smiled and winked before continuing into the hallway, "An' welcome ta plastic beach", he called before disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharing wounds**

It was 2 in the morning and Frankie couldn't make herself go to sleep. She sat cross legged in the center of her bed rubbing her arms, trying to calm herself down.

"Stop it Frankie…you're not home anymore…just breathe", she whispered to herself, struggling to correct her breathing. She couldn't shake the memory…the feeling…the pain. Tears welled up in her eyes, she quickly swiped them away. She jumped when her door creaked open.

"Ey relax cuz", Russell smiled, already knowing what was causing her to stay up. He sat on the edge of the bed, his weight caused the bed to tilt a bit. "You havin' nightmares?"

"No…I just…couldn't sleep", she took her hands from her face and quickly added, "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry cuz", his face turned angry, "If I could just, get my hands on dat lil' fucker", he spat, gesturing violently choking someone with his hands.

"I'm fine…really."

"Yea well…", Russell thought for a moment, "I kno' 2D's still up, probli watch'n onena dem zombie movies…"

Frankie, knew she wouldn't be able to get back bed for a few hours, "I…wouldn't want to disturb him…".

"Naw", Russell finally smiled, taking her hand gently, "2Dz cool…odd az hell, but he cool". He led her down to 2D's room.

"You—you sure he's okay with this?", Frankie stammered as they approached a dark room. A white flickering light was pouring from the half door and beating against the wall.

"Ey yo 2D!', Russell, pushed the door open loudly, Frankie flinched. The blue haired man turned his face to the door's entrance slowly, his black eyes looking even more hollowed out than usual from the darkness of the room. Frankie tried to back away, but Russell pushed her forward.

"You don mind if mah cuz chill wit yew foh a sec?"

"Nah maute", 2D slowly turned his attention back to the tv screen.

Frankie froze not being able to take her eyes off of the blue haired man, he was pretty frightening in this light.

"Itz iight cuz", Russell whispered into her ear, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Frankie looked at the door for a moment, contemplating on whether she should leave or not, she then turned back to 2D, seeing a pile of pills sitting in front of him.

"No need ta be scured luv, I won 'urt ya", 2D said emotionless, not taking his gaze off of the screen.

Frankie looked at the door once more before sitting on the floor a few feet from 2D.

"Popcarn?", he offered her a red bowl, full of chocolate covered popcorn. She took a good handful.

"Thanks."

They watched the screen in silence for a good ten minutes.

"So", 2D started, turning to Frankie, "Wha' brings ya down 'ere so late at nute?"

She got sidetracked from his eyes for a few seconds before answering, "I uh...couldn't sleep".

"I know wut cha mean", he said, searching through his pile of pills. He found a multicolored one and popped it into his mouth, dry.

"Are you, sick or something?"

2D turned to her confused, Frankie gestured to the pills in front of him.

"O no", he laughed a bit, "Theze are jus me puain killaz"

"For your eyes?" she asked, suddenly feeling rude, "Oh…not that there's anything wrong with them", she stammered.

"Itz alright luv", his smile calmed her down a bit, "I juz get these awful ead'aches…da pillz 'elp"

"Headaches", Frankie repeated, eyeing the pile suspiciously.

"Yup yup", 2D nodded and an oyster fell from his head. He didn't notice.

"You…dropped something", Frankie said, picking up the animal and handing it to him.

"Wut da…o yeh…Muds", he took the oyster and tossed it onto his bed.

"Muds?"

"The green fella wut be yell'n all da time, e threw dat oyster a' me foh runn'n my mouh' a dinna", he dropped his head a bit, "E's da reason foh me eye's to". Frankie put a shaky hand on his. He looked at her, puzzled.

"I know what you mean", she said, letting go of his hand, "That's the kinda thing I came here for.", she didn't break her eyes from his.

"Wut-wut cha mean?"

Frankie thought for a moment, then remembered how Murdoc scared 2D at dinner, "My…my parents…they're good people and all…they work a lot so they're never home. And-and I don't like being home by myself... and I don't have any brothers or sisters so they….they let me stay at my older cousin's house sometimes..." She felt a tear roll down her face, she let it fall. "And he would", she sobbed, "he would…beat me sometimes", she let the words hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "And one time…he….just…he just", she bit down on her lip, "He tried to rape me…I kicked and screamed…he wouldn't let me go…he just kept reaching….reaching his hands into my jeans and…and I just kicked him in the nuts…he fell over, and I…I just ran… I waited outside of my house until nighttime...I remember while I was waiting I kept looking everywhere, jumping at each sound, thinking it was him…I never told my parents…Then I called Rus and he let me come here", she smiled a bit, "I rarely even talked to Rus and he just let me come here…I love him for that." She looked up to see 2D's large black eyes staring at her, not knowing what to say.

"…that's sick", he finally said, "And you're so young…"

"I'm actually 19"

"Wut!" he shouted, "I thou't yew wer' luke 12 or sumin"

"No…I just don't like being alone for to long…I'm to paranoid I guess…people say I think too much", she said and looked around 2D's room, there were posters of zombie movies, her eyes focused on a particular one that had a woman's screaming face on the cover.

"I wish I hud someone to run to", 2D thought aloud, "but I cun' run from Muds, ey's my bundmate"

"No one protects you?" Frankie asked, now focusing on 2D.

"Well I mean sumtimes Rus 'elps me, but sumtimes he joinz in wi' Muds, an Nooddlez kinda wrapped up in 'er own wor'd…sinz da, ac'ident n' oll.", Frankie tilted her head, confused. "…she got 'urt in onena our music videows.", he continued.

"I don't like Murdoc", she said coldly.

"Yeah…I dun luke em much e'r"


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Demon**

Frankie woke up to the sound of seagulls squawking, marking her second day on plastic beach. She took a quick look at her surroundings. She was back in her room. Russell must have come back for her last night after she dozed off in 2D's room. She stretched before hopping out of bed, and walked over to the window. She thought about her parents, they probably missed her. Frankie hadn't told them she was leaving. A dim blue light began to show through the window of her room, it couldn't have been any later than 7am.

"I gotta call them", she said aloud, thinking of where she might find a phone. She peeked her head out into the empty hallway, and heard a voice coming from the living room, she headed in that direction.

"…Ah hell, an yew fuck'n let the bloke run rught past ya!", Murdoc screamed at the television, watching a football game. "Fuck", he muttered to himself, turning off the tv and leaning back into the couch.

Frankie flinched a little at the sight of him. She hadn't forgotten what 2D said he had done to him. She clinched her right hand tightly, and let out a sharp breath of air.

"Cun I dew sumtin for ya luv?", the basset turned in Frankie 's direction, staring at her with that same sexual stare.

"I wanted to use the phone", Frankie replied, trying to hide her anger.

"Why sore luv", he smiled and reached into his dark blue jeans, and pulled out a cell phone. Frankie didn't move towards him.

"We'll cum on luv, I don bite", he smiled turning the phone in his hand. Frankie could have sworn she heard him add "much" to his sentence under his breath as she walked towards the couch. She reached for the phone, then suddenly Murdoc pulled it out of her reach.

"Not so fast luv, first, I wunt yew to dew sumtin fa me", a creepy smile made its way over his face, showing each one of his pointed yellow teeth.

Frankie could feel her throat get tight, she swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, "What can I do for you?"

"I wan yew ta sit next a me, luv…Com on, 'ave a chat wih' me", he patted a spot on the couch closet to himself, any closer and it would have been on his lap.

"Please", Frankie could feel her voice crack a little, "Let me see the phone."

Murdoc laughed in his throat, "Sure then, luv", he held out the phone in front of her. She reached for it slowly, twitching a bit when she saw him lick his lips. She had just brushed her finger tips against the phone when he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. She was about to let out a scream when he dropped the phone and covered her mouth. Suddenly the memory came flooding back into her mind. How her cousin had grabbed her, how he touched her. She couldn't move, she couldn't fight, her mind had shut down.

"Shh shh shh", he cooed removing his hand from her wrist slowly. He grabbed her waist, pulled her onto his lap, and began to run his calloused green hand through her curly brown locks. "Relax luv…relax", he kissed her check lightly, "I'm nut gonna 'urt ya", she heard him repeat in her ear. She felt his hand drift down her neck, nearing her breast. She came back to reality, her mind started running again. She quickly jumped up, stepping back to be at a safe distance.

"Don't you ever touch me again", she spat, breathing heavily, her teeth clenched. Murdoc smiled, picked his phone off the floor, and put it back into his pocket.

"Suit yaselv, luv", he reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

Frankie headed back to her room. Telling herself, she'd find another way to contact her parents, maybe a letter or an email, if she could find a computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's another chapter, tell me how I did on the accents, I took em down a notch, but yeah really tell me what you think.**

******(This happens the same day, just later on in the morning around 11am)**

**Eats n' Electronics **

"Food is done!", Russell's deep voice echoed through the house.

2D slowly filed into the hallway, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Frankie followed closely behind, keeping an eye out for Murdoc.

"Wut ya make'n, Rus?", 2D asked, trying to poke his way around the bulky drummer, to see what was on the stove.

"Sit ya ass down D", Russell joked, playfully pushing the singer back a bit. 2D took a seat at the table.

_This is turning out to be a good day._ Frankie thought to herself walking into the kitchen to find her cousin smiling. _I can't tell him about Murdoc, he looks so happy. _

Frankie took the seat next to 2D, and smiled at him awkwardly, not knowing what terms they were on since last night. The singer smiled wide, showing a large gap where his two front teeth should have been.

"How you do'n Noodle?", Russell asked, watching the teenaged guitarist shuffle slowly into to the kitchen.

"Fine", she yawned, and sat across from 2D.

"Aw ya'll gonna love dis", the drummer beamed as he brought plate after plate of breakfast foods to the table: bacon, pancakes, grits, eggs, muffins, the list goes on.

"Wow, Rus", Frankie rubbed her hands together, "This looks amazing."

Russell shrugged modestly.

"Yeah". 2D agreed, reaching for a muffin. He accidently bumped into a tall stack of pancakes, causing them to fall on Noodle. The room fell silent, and Noodle's face grew angry. 2D's eyes grew wide, he tried to apologize but couldn't seem to make the words. The Noodle let out a quick giggle, Frankie joined her, and within a few seconds the whole room was laughing.

"Ey ey ey!", A grumpy voice scorned from the hallway, "Wut's all dat laugh'n in 'ere!", Murdoc hissed as he entered the kitchen. He took a moment to glare at everyone individually, feeling completely comfortable wearing only a tight purple thong.

"Oh com'on man", Russell groaned, covering his milk white eyes, "We got company, wut you think'n man?"

Murdoc looked in Frankie direction.

"O 'ow rud'a me", he smiled a devilish grin, and exited the room.

"Muds ain't really da kind'a person'a wear…" he pasued, "Well…clothes realli."

The room fell silent again.

"Hey Rus", Frankie asked, feeling weird to be the one to speak up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a computer anywhere around here?"

Russell tapped his spatula against the side of the stove, thinking, "I think Murdoc got one…yeah yeah…he got a laptop or some'n"

Frankie sank into her seat mumbling, "Of course", under her breath. 2D looked at her confused.

"Why", he continued, "He'll pobli let you see it."

Murdoc reentered the kitchen, still shirtless, but with a pair of tight leather pants thrown on.

" 'Appy now?", he shouted, arms spread out.

Russell rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove.

"Got me put'n on damn clathes", the basset growled, taking a seat and pilling food on his plate.

"When we rehers'n ta'day?", he asked between bites.

Russell shrugged. Noodle picked the last pancake from her lap.

"I dunno", 2D replied, "Maybe 'round six?"

Murdoc swallowed hard, and reached for another fork full of eggs, " Was'n talk'n ta yew faceache", he turned to Russell, "Well?"

"I dunno 'bout dat shit", Russell said annoyed, "Six sound good." He looked over at Frankie. "Didn't you wanna ask Murdoc some'n?"

Frankie looked down at her plate, feeling Murdoc's eyes on her.

"No…forget it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking in**

_Where the hell is Murdoc's room? _Frankie thought to herself, poking her head in and out of random rooms.

All the band members were in the recording studio, Frankie decided to stay behind.

_As long as I hear the music I'm safe...I'm safe._

She paused for a moment to make sure she could still hear the faint sound of 2D's voice. She nodded reassuring herself as she heard the words, "_Windmill, Windmill for the land..."_

She continued down the hall, stopping briefly only in front of 2D's room, she thought of the conversation they had before continuing. She passed by another empty room and stopped when she came across a room, just two doors down from 2D's. The door was cracked open slightly, she peered in.

There was a large bed, covered in a mountain of a pile of odd assortments of items ranging from cowboy hats to tin foil pans. She pushed the door open wider, and saw a demon lamp sitting on a dresser by the bed.

_This has gotta be it._

She froze again and listened one more time.

"_Feel good...feel good."_

Frankie took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Silence. She walked quickly towards the bed and began moving things around, searching for the laptop. After a few minutes of pushing things aside she was able to create a hole large enough so she'd be able to see objects further down in the pile. She dug out a few more items hopelessly when she saw a small rectangular object further down in the pile.

"That better be it", she sighed, before burrowing herself into the pile of junk, reaching out for the object.

She had just grasped it in her hands, when she heard a crash come from upstairs. She quickly pulled herself from out of the pile, the object still in her grasp.

"Wut...in...name...think you're doin!", she heard a muffled voice shout from above.

Frankie looked the object over, and saw that it was an Ipad. She sighed in relief then quickly turned it on.

"Ugh!", she turned her face from the screen in disgust when she saw a fully naked Murdoc as the wallpaper. Squinting her eyes see searched for the safari icon.

"He's sing'n to slow! Itz thrown me off!". The voice became louder, clearer. She opened safari, went to AOL, and signed into her account.

Frankie knew her parents had to be worried; they probably had the police looking for her. She just wanted to send one message so they'd know she was alright, and to calm everyone's nerves.

"Mom and dad...", she spoke aloud as she touched the corresponding letters on the Ipad, "I'm fine, I'm with Russell and his band, don't worry about me. I'm safe here", she hesitated, debating on whether she should tell them the reason why she left in the first place.

"No", she whispered, and sent the message. She made sure she had closed out of everything before tossing the Ipad into the pile and leaving the room. She made sure to leaving the door partly open a bit, just as it had been before.

Once she reentered the hallway she could hear the yelling clearly.

" 'Ow many fuck'n times are we gonna 'av ta record this song!",

_The angry voice had to belong to Murdoc_

"Calm the fuck down, man. It's not like you got some'n else to do today, chill!",

_That's Rus._

"No!" Murdoc's vocie rebutted, "I aint play'n".

There was another crash. Frankie could hear low whimpering. She headed towards the elevator that leads to the recording studio. The doors opened slowly as the elevator approached the studio floor, the shouts and cries filled the room. Frankie stepped out and walked to the source of the commotion.

"Let's just forget it eh?", 2D spoke, picking himself off the floor, wiping blood from the corner of his lip.

"It's those damn pills again ain't it?" Murdoc spat cruelly, stepping over to the singer threateningly.

"I-I just 'ad a few", 2D stammered, backing up on his hands as Murdoc grew closer. He looked over at Russell who was occupying himself by whipping invisible dust from the high hat of his drum set. Noodle had moved to the corner of the room, strumming her guitar lightly, and humming to herself.

"Fuck'n liar", Murdoc snapped, delivering a kick to 2D's side, "There was a whole fuck'n pile on ya floor this mornin' and now half tha shit's gone!"

Frankie stepped forward; Russell was the first to notice her.

"Ey, Murdoc, relax, man." Russell gestured in Frankie's direction. Murdoc looked surprised to see her there. 2D used it as his chance to get up and move closer to Noodle. Murdoc sneered at Frankie before turning back to 2D, to see he wasn't there.

"I ain't gonna play, if you're gonna be strung out on pills all day", Murdoc continued, now, a little more hesitant to advance.

"Well it-it's hard, I gotta take 'em", 2D shot a quick glance at Noodle, who was still strumming her guitar,

"And-and you should know, you wa' addicted ta; speed once".

Murdoc's eyes grew wide. He walked up to 2D, only pausing once, when Noodle got up to leave the room. He delivered a swift, hard, punch to 2D's right eye, and stood over him looking furious. Frankie's jaw dropped.

" 'iight man", Russell, got up and grabbed Murdoc by the wrist, pulling him away from 2D. Murdoc snatched his wrist back and walked hard towards the ex_it._

"Little shit", he hissed, and left for the elevator.

Russell bent down, and helped 2D up. He shook his head.

"You gotta stop takn' dem pills man, dey slow'n you down to much"

"But I get 'eadache's Rus, an da pills realli 'elp"

Russell took a deep breath and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Stay away from Murdoc man".

He looked over at Frankie, upset for what she had seen. "I'm sorry bout dat cuz"

Frankie just nodded, and walked over to 2D. "Are you okay?"

"Yeh I'm fine"

Russell looked at the both of them, "I'm gonna get started on dinna", he mumbled, then left.

"Why did you let him do that to you?", Frankie asked, looking at his eye that was beginning to swell up.

"Wull...'e", he stared off as if he was trying to think of something to convince the both of them, "...tha's just Murdoc I guess", he sighed.

"That's crap" she spat. She cleared her throat, feeling bad for snapping at him, "Why doesn't anyone ever do anything to help you?"

The singer closed his large black eyes, and breathed slowly, "Russell...'e 'elps sumtimes, ya kno...before things get too bad...and Noodle..." he opened his eyes slowly. "Noodle she...she was'a peace mak'a I guess...she used to stop da fights before Muds could even touch me...but now...she don do nottin", he looked up at Frankie, his bad eye now turning a dark blue.

"Come on", Frankie took his hand lightly, "Let's get you cleaned up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Deal Maker**

**(This happens about 10 pm at night, same day)**

Frankie had thought about it for hours. After she wrapped up and iced all of 2D injuries she had went into her room, and hadn't left it since. She told Russell she didn't want dinner.

She rolled over on her bed, uncomfortable, thinking about 2D.

_What's going to happen to him?_

As much as she had been trying to convince herself that he'd be alright, she still couldn't shake the possibility of Russell not being there to stop Murdoc one day.

_What if he ends up killing him?_

She cringed at the thought. 2D being beaten, blood everywhere, those deep black eyes glazing over before shutting permanently.

_Noodle...2D said Noodle protected him before, what happened? She acts like she doesn't care anymore._

There was a knock at her door.

"Yes?", she sat up.

"Ey", Russell walked in, closing the door gently behind him, "how you do'n?"

"I'm okay..."

"Don't lie to me cuz", he said sternly. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, that's not it", Frankie moved her legs over the side of the bed, Russell sat next to her. "Why didn't you help 2D?"

Russell rubbed the back of his bald head, "Murdoc...he's just mess'n around"

"No", she felt herself getting angry, "He punched him the face Rus, you saw it."

"What am I supposed to do? Dey fight all the damn time. I can't be babysitt'n 2D he's a ass grown man", he sighed lightly, "He need ta stick up for himself."

"He can't he's too nice to fight back."

"Well he need get mean, den", he said coldly. He looked a Frankie for a moment, then got up. "I kno you hungry, ya food's in the fridge". He began heading for the door.

"I couldn't fight back either"

Russell stopped. "Dat's differnt cuz, you a girl, and dudes can' be hit'n you like that."

"No Rus, it's not different. I was weaker than him and he took advantage of me, that's what's happening to 2D now"

" I'm not get'n in a grown man's business cuz", he shut the door quietly behind him.

Frankie sighed and looked up at the ceiling, defeated. When she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room she got to thinking again.

_Rus won't help 2D...Noodle's changed...I can't go back home and sleep at night knowing he's getting hit like this...I can barely sleep now._

"A fuck...com'on man!", the voice reached out to her.

_Murdoc..._

The thought of his name sent a sharp shiver through her body.

_Maybe if I talk to him...No...he wouldn't even listen to me, he'd probably be ogling my body...pervert._

From that thought she formulated an idea. She rejected it at first, but considered it when she realized how desperate she was becoming.

"Murdoc?"

The green man turned to her a smiled, "You look'n for me luv?"

"Yes", Frankie said, trying to force herself to return the smile. She sat a good distance from him on the couch.

"Well wut is it luv?"

Frankie shifted in the couch, "I want to um...talk to you about 2D."

"Wut about 'em?" he scoffed, putting his feet on the table in front of him and crossing his ankles.

"I want you to stop hitting him"

Murdoc mumbled something inaudible under his breath, "An' why is that?"

"Cause he's a nice guy", Frankie turned to him and struggled to make eye contact, "Could you just leave him alone...please?"

The basset's smiled returned, and he inched closer to her on the couch. "Wut's all this talk about faceache for anyway eh?", he took her hand and stroked it.

Frankie could feel herself shaking. "He's my friend...and I don't like you hitting him like that."

" 'E's used to it"

Frankie sighed, realizing the conversation was going nowhere. "What is it that you want from me", she asked, taking the conversation in a different direction, "Why do you act so pervish towards me?"

He smiled and moved his hand to her knee. Frankie observed his upkeep nails and bumpy skin, but didn't move away.

"Cuz ya some'n special luv".

Frankie could tell he was lying.

"Thanks", she smiled weakly, and forced herself to not vomit as she placed her own hand on top of his.

Murdoc grinned smugly and used his free hand to stroke her hair.

"I knew you'd come around luv", he whispered, leaning quickly for what looked like a rough kiss.

Frankie watched as his face grew closer. She tried to contact her mind for some kind of response or witty remark, a push, a slap, anything, but there was no response.

She could have sworn she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her mind decided to focus on that, wondering why Murdoc continued to advance towards her with the possibility someone coming into the room. The footsteps stopped for a moment, then faded down the hall again.

When she finally thought of something to say, the demon's lips had already collided with hers, he was moaning deeply. She pulled away quickly.

"I'll make a deal with you", she almost shouted, short of breath, breathing heavily.

"Wut kinda deal we talk'n bout luv?".

Frankie thought for a moment, _Why the- why am I doing this?_

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands.

"Look", she paused for a moment watching the devilish grin reappear on his face, "If you stop tormenting 2D I'll...I'll-"

"You'll wut luv?"

She stared into the basset's mix matched eyes, she knew there was something dark about him, something dark and disgusting. "What is it...that you want exactly?"

Murdoc thought for moment, probably unsure himself. "You're a virgin?"

Frankie knew he was probably going to ask that, she rubbed the back of her neck and focused on his Cuban heeled shoes. "Yes."

"Eva had a boyfriend?"

She sighed and mumbled, "One".

She remembered that one boyfriend, he was nothing special, but he was her first boyfriend so she settled for that. She shook her head slightly remembering the months she wasted on him. He never wanted to talk, he never wanted to see her, he just wanted to do things. She didn't trust him. Frankie was fortunate she'd broken up with him before she actually did lose her virginity to him. "But does that have to do with-"

"What's the most you've ever done with 'em?"

Frankie looked at the basset with a confused look. "Just a..."

"Just'a wha", he dragged out, wanting her to continue.

"Why does it even matter", she protested, threatening to get up. He grabbed her arm, keeping her seated.

"Tell me, or I'll beat tha empty headed, pill pop'n singer into a coma"

"Alright", she lowered her head, "Just a blowjob-once", she caught herself, "But I don't see why any of this-"

"I want that then"

A disgusted look came over her face, "You're forty"

He shrugged, "And you're legal...19 ain't it?"

"What?" she stammered, getting a little nervous, "How'd you know how old I am?"

The basset leaned back into the couch, his fingers locked behind his head, "Oh common luv', the walls are thin 'round here, I mean my room's two doors down from faceache..."

Frankie sat dumbfounded, trying to force herself to believe he was lying again.

"He tried to rape me", me mocked, putting his hands up defensively, and laughing to himself.

It felt like a stab in the heart, him mocking her, and all she could do was sit there. _He knew...he knew_, she thought, _and he had the nerve to-...bastard._

"I'm telling Russell", she said coldly, getting up quicker this time.

He mirrored her with a superior quickness that frightened her a bit, "And tell him wha?", he folded his arms and grinned, "Do you really wanna do tha luv? Tha sorta thing would break up the band...and you don want tha to happen do you?"

Frankie didn't respond.

"Then wha would happan ta poor Russell then eh? He'd be back in brooklyn, broke and miserable."

Frankie would never forgive herself if she ruined Russell's career, he had accomplished so much, he was a somebody now.

"Okay"

"Okay wut?"

Frankie looked into Murdoc's evil stare, "If you leave 2D alone...I'll...", she bit her lip in an effort to stop herself, "I'll...do that...thing", she let herself trail off, her mind went elsewhere again.

Murdoc grinned, he heard what he wanted to hear. He bent down to her to be at eye level and whispered, "Tonight luv, stop by my room, and well head down to my", he growled, "Winnebago". He winked his off pink colored eye, and rubbed a hand through her hair. Frankie didn't move a muscle. "Tonight luv", he repeated, before leaving.

Frankie felt herself sink to the floor, lifeless. She couldn't make tears, she was numb. It had been almost five minutes someone called out to her

"You alright luv?"

She ignored the voice.

"Ey", the voice continued, she felt a hand on her shoulder."Frankie?"

She shook her head violently trying to being herself back, "Yes", she whispered.

"Ya sitt'n on the floor, you know tha'?"

"What?", she looked around the room as if she had never been there before.

"Ova 'ere!", the voice had grown louder. Frankie felt fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Okay...okay", she muttered to herself, she stared blankly for a few moments, before looking at the source of the voice. It was 2D.

Frankie could see him mouthing more words, but she wouldn't let herself hear them. All she did was allow herself to see the marks on his face, his swollen eye, all caused by that demon Murdoc. She put herself back in the recording studio as she watched the basset practically beat the weaker singer to a pulp. She saw Russell ignoring the whole thing. The little she had seen of Noodle's face was emotionless, strumming her guitar. And even herself, who stood frozen, doing nothing. "Noodle she...she was'a peace mak'a I guess...she used to stop da fights before Muds could even touch me...but now...she don do nottin". She heard 2D's voice repeat over and over in her mind.

"Who's gonna protect you now, huh 2D?", Frankie felt the words come out of her mouth, her body stood itself up, "Russell won't do anything, Noodle's changed, who's looking out for you?".

"Wha...wha are you talk'n about?", 2D looked worried, he must have thought she was insane.

Frankie looked into his dark black eyes_. He's not as lucky as _me. She quickly gave him a hug, holding him tightly, a few tears formed in her eyes. She ended the embrace, and headed into the hallway without a word. She had just gotten to her door when she heard someone say.

"Murdoc won't stop hitting 2D just because you get with him for one night"

"I know" she whispered. She turned around to see Noodle standing outside of her door now, "But what else can I do?"

Noodle hesitated for a moment, then tried to go back into her room. Frankie ran up to the door and stopped the door from closing with her foot.

"Please", she begged, trying to push the door open further. Noodle was stronger than she was. "Tell me what happened. Why won't you help 2D anymore?"

The guitarist stood still. Frankie tried to search her face for any kind of emotion, but she just couldn't see through her hair. The two stood in silence. The door stayed still in it place with both girls using quiet strength to move it in the opposing direction.

"I promised myself I'd never forgive them", she mumbled under her breath to herself more so than Frankie. "Never", she repeated softly.

"What are you talking about?"

Noodle used a brute strength that she had been hiding the whole conversation, and slammed the door in Frankie's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying to Break it Off**

**This takes place around 3 in the morning.**

Frankie decided not to keep up her end of the deal that night, she needed to think.

_What did Noodle mean when she said she wouldn't forgive them?_

She rolled over on her bed and stared at the door, seeing that it was open, she decided to get up and close it. When she reached for the door knob a green hand grabbed for her, she pulled her hand back just in time. She tried to close the door on him, be he had already had his body wedged in the doorway. She backed up into her room, searching frantically for some sort of weapon.

"We 'ad a deal luv", Murdoc hissed in a voice as dark as the devil's. He stepped into her room, closing the door behind him.

"Not tonight". Frankie tried to think of anything to get him out and buy herself more time, "I can't, any night but tonight, please." She stepped left and right, making sure to not trap herself by mistake.

"Wut you look so scared for", he laughed and walked towards her.

_I could scream, but then what? Russell would run in and Murdoc would find some way to smooth talk his way out of it or worse…he would tell Russell why he was there in the first place._

Frankie saw her only way out of the situation was to run. She had to get past him.

"You know what, you're right", Frankie said calmly, and sat on her bed sheepishly, patting the empty spot next to her.

Murdoc first looked surprised, then suspicious, as he made his way next to Frankie. "You wanna do it right here?"

"Ugh, sure", Frankie smiled, quickly grabbing her right hand with her left to stop it from shaking.

The basset shrugged and lay down, unbuttoning his black jeans. "Go on then", he closed his eyes.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity Frankie stood up slowly, trying to get off the bed without making much of a weight difference. He opened his off pink eye and looked at her. He wasn't buying it. Frankie smiled innocently and put a hand on his thigh, trying to make the most seductive face she could. He grunted to himself and closed his eye. Frankie rolled her eyes, and began to move her hand slowly against his thigh, to keep him distracted.

"Dat's more like it", he grinned.

Frankie looked at the door miserably, wanting punch whoever had made up the expression "So close, yet so far away", in the mouth.

Murdoc grew impatient with her and grabbed her hand moved it right on top of his crotch, and as if almost a reflex, Frankie snatched her hand back, and tried to make for the door. Murdoc had known better and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him before she could run.

"Get off of me", Frankie grunted, wiggling her small frame, in every direction, trying to break his grasp. She could feel her mind slipping away again, trying to pull her back into the memory of her and her cousin. She fought it, trying to keep herself with the present. She could feel him winning. Desperate, she began trying to reach behind herself to claw at his face, but it was too awkward a position, she didn't have any strength doing that way. The green demon began laughing, as he used one his hands to grab her by the back of her neck in an effort to push her face down towards his crotch. Frankie elbowed him in the chest with little effect. She dug her feet into the bed to give herself enough power to push her body back up. With her back now closer to his face, Frankie flexed her right arm as hard as she could and elbowed him in the nose. His grip loosened, and blood squirted over his chest, face, and the back of her shirt.

"Little fuck", he spat through his hands.

Without wasting a second, Frankie ran for the door, slammed it open, and sprinted out into the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whatever Happened to…Android Noodle?**

Frankie's mind was completely scrambled, she didn't know who to run to.

_Russell? No…_

_2D? No!_

She could hear Murdoc getting off the bed, rather quickly. Frankie looked down the hall in both directions, trying to think of a place to hide. Seeing Murdoc's shadow grow larger on the wall across from her room, she desperately ran to Noodle's door.

"Noodle…Noodle", she spoke at a regular tone, but in a hurried pace. She didn't want to wake anyone else up. Frankie twisted the door knob only to find out that it was locked. She began to knock on the door, focusing her attention fully on the entrance of her own door. "Noodle please open the door…come on!", she rushed, watching the older green man step out of her room, hands and face covered in blood. Frankie froze momentarily when he looked at her, he looked enraged. Frankie began pushing her body against the door, taking a few short steps back for some distance, then running her shoulder into it. "Murdoc's out here", she tried knocking again, "Please, Noodle, please!"

The door to Noodle's room cracked open slightly just as Frankie rammed into the door again causing her to fall to the floor right in front of Noodle. Murdoc stood in Noodle's doorway, glaring down at Frankie. He made a move to reach for her, but stopped suddenly when Noodle stepped in front of her. Murdoc shot Noodle a quick confused look before grunting to himself and leaving. Noodle closed the door, walked to her bed, sat cross legged, and reached for the portable game on her dresser.

"Thanks for that", Frankie felt herself getting angry, "The _freak_ came into my room because I didn't go to his stupid Winnebago." Noodle didn't respond. "Really thanks for that". Frankie picked herself up, and took a quick glance around Noodle's room. "You don't mind if I stay here a while?" Noodle continued to play her game. Frankie waited a few moments longer for a response, then shrugged and scouted the room for a place to sleep. She decided on the huge black and white stripped bean bag chair by the window. Frankie let herself fall into the bean bag chair and let out a sigh of relief. "I hate Murdoc", she mumbled under her breath. Frankie could hear the sound of Noodle's game stopping.

"He's not as bad as you think", Noodle whispered, looking in Frankie's direction.

"Did you-did you not just see what he tried to do to me?", Frankie stumbled, confused as to why Noodle would think that way, "And with the way he treats 2D? I haven't seen the good side of him yet, if there is one." Frankie tilted her head back, out the window she could see the full moon in the night sky, a few stars sprinkled close by.

"He's just…", Noodle trailed off.

"Just a what?", Frankie said, a little more callously than she wanted to.

Noodle shrugged and looked tempted to play her game again.

"Look", Frankie began, sitting up in the chair and trying to look serious, "I'm sorry, but I just don't get how a sicko like—"

"He's not a sicko", Noodle snapped. Frankie froze. "He's just a little…" she took a moment to think of the word, "Different". Frankie still didn't understand. "He's not a bad guy", she repeated.

Frankie became glad that Noodle was willing to talk now, "Why don't you stick up for 2D?"

Noodle tensed up a little. "I'm not getting myself involved with any of _them _anymore….I'm here for the music…nothing else."

"You said you'd never forgive them….what happened?"

Noodle ran her fingers through the back of her hair before leaning over the end of her bed. She reached under and pulled out a small wooden chest. Frankie got out of the chair and scooted closer to Noodle. Noodle crossed her legs and sat the chest in her lap. She opened the chest slowly. Frankie tried moving her head to peer inside.

"This", she pulled out what looked like a severed human hand except for the wires trailing out of the back. Frankie gasped. It looked almost identical to Noodle's. "It's not real". She placed the hand back in the box, and pushed it back under the bed.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to…what's done is done."

"Noodle…", Frankie started, propping herself against the end of Noodle's bed, "I know you don't know me much, and I don't know you either, that's fine whatever. But…", she brought her knees up to her chest, "You gotta help 2D"

Noodle scratched her head and sighed, "Why?"

"Because Murdoc keeps beating him", she said defensively, "Rus won't help and I…well you know I can't do much either."

"No, I mean why do you care?"

"Oh", Frankie's voice grew quiet, "Because…no one deserves to be hit like that. Noodle nodded her head slowly and reached for her game again. Frankie looked up at her surprised once she heard the game turn on. "Don't you even care?" Noodle ignored her. Frankie stood up, but didn't stand too close. "Don't you even care that your friend—band mate-whatever he to you get's treated like crap!" Frankie became tempted to snatch the game from Noodle's hands and bash it against the wall. "What happened between you guys? I know 2D wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Noodle turned to face the wall, still playing her game. Frankie was trying her best to control herself, she tried to make her breathing go back to normal, she prayed that her fists would unclench themselves. "Noodle", she almost shouted, but she swallowed it down. "Noodle", Frankie repeated and grabbed the guitarist by the shoulders, turning her to face her. Frankie backed up at what she saw. Noodle quickly pulled her hair over her face again.

"Noodle", Frankie stammered, "I'm sorry—I…Did Murdoc hit you?"

Noodle looked towards a cat shaped mask that had been hanging on the wall next to her."Get out", she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kinda Like a Family**

Frankie backed up slowly, but didn't leave. "Did he hit you?", she repeated, sounding uneasy.

"No.", she said coldly. She stood up and opened the door. Frankie looked out at the darkness of the hallway and stood still.

"You don't have to be afraid", Frankie continued, "Rus would kill him if he knew Murdoc was hitting you."

"Get out." Noodle pushed the door open further.

"You don't have to defend him anymore Noodle, stop sticking up for him! Is that why you won't talk to them anymore?"

Noodle slammed the door suddenly, causing Frankie to jump.

"They replaced me!" She shouted. She began to punch the wall angrily, causing a series of large dents.

"What?"

"When I left, they made a robot me!", She stopped hitting the wall, and just stood near the door breathing heavily.

"A robot?"

"An Android Noodle". She drug her hand over her hair where he eyes were. "They forgot about me", she sank to the floor. Frankie walked over to her cautiously and bent down next to her. "When I came here and saw that…" she breathed heavily, "I tore it apart." Frankie began to rub her back.

"Is that where the scar came from?"

"No", she snapped. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head between her knees. Frankie decided to change the subject.

"I doubt they'd forget about you Noodle". Noodle shook her head refusing to believe it. "They didn't make an Android Rus did they?" Noodle didn't respond, but Frankie could tell she was listening. "You don't get it do you?", Frankie laughed lightly, "They probably missed you so much they had to make another you, just so they could get through the day." Noodle looked up from the ball she curled herself into. "They must really care about you…", Frankie thought for a moment, "Especially Rus. He told me about you, you know, before I came here…He's kinda like a dad to you isn't he?" Noodle nodded slowly. "And Murdoc…", Frankie had to think of some way to compliment the perv, "A brother….a green…pervy older brother?" she joked. Frankie could tell that Noodle's face moved under her hair, she prayed she was smiling. "And 2D", Frankie smiled, "Another goofy brother." Noodle turned and looked at Frankie now. "You guys are like some kind of family". Noodle nodded her head in agreement. Frankie leaned against the wall, Noodle followed her movements. "They love you Noodle…they really do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hark, Noodle's Back **

Noodle had Frankie up since the crack of dawn, and they still hadn't finished cooking.

"You know there's only five of us, right?", Frankie joked, sprinkling shredded cheese over a fresh batch of eggs.

"I used to cook all the time with Russell", she took a deep breath and turned to Frankie, "I really did miss them you know."

"Yeah well…everything should be better now", Frankie gave a reassuring smile.

"What the—", Russell walked into the kitchen dumbfounded. "I would'a thought somebody would sneak in here and start cooking, before I'd see you in here Frankie", he joked. He looked over at Noodle and waved, "Hey Noodle."

Noodle smiled big and gave Russell and huge hug. His white eyes grew wide, he hugged her back.

Frankie smiled, took off her apron, and headed for the living room, "I'll go get 2D", she called and headed for the singer's room. She saw that the door was wide open, the half pile of pills that was sitting on the floor had completely disappeared. "2D?"

"Wot-wot- wot do you want". He looked petrified, huddled up on the corner of his bed, shaking.

"What happened to you?"

He pointed a wobbling, boney finger at his window.

"The window", Frankie asked, climbing on the bed to get a better look, "I don't see any—whoa!" She scooted back when a huge whale eye appeared in the window.

"Se-se-see wot I mean?"

Frankie closed the blinds, and 2D relaxed again.

"How long were you like that?"

"I dunno 2 maybe 3 hours, just woke up an' the window was open. I-I can't figure out how though I never open it"

Frankie's mind immediately shifted to Murdoc.

"Well I came to tell you that breakfast is done. It was all Noodle's idea."

"Noodle…"

"Yeah, why don't you go to the kitchen and say hi"

"Say hi…." He repeated, probably still in shock either at the whale or the possibility that the old Noodle was back. Probably a combination of the two.

"Yeah", Frankie pushed him gently off the bed and towards the door.

"Noodle…" 2D repeated and disappeared down the hall.

Frankie could hear the sound of objects falling to the floor in a room close by. A few moments later Murdoc emerged from his room, wearing striped blue pants, scratching himself shamelessly.

"You", he said coldly.

Frankie backed up, only stopping for a moment when she saw his bandaged nose.

"Breakfast is done", Frankie said, hurrying her pace, Murdoc continued to walk down the hall. Frankie felt something brush past her.

"Good morning Murdoc, what happened to your face", Noodle looked up at him and smiled. Murdoc had forgotten all about Frankie for a moment then just stared at Noodle.

"Ugh….nuthin luv, just knocked my nose trying to fix up the jeep again"

"Well come to the kitchen, look what me and Frankie made for you guys", she took his hand excitedly and dragged him down the hall. He looked at Frankie, who was following behind them.

"What did you do", he mouthed to her.

Frankie shrugged, and gave a small smile. Murdoc looked back down at Noodle, then at Frankie, than at Noodle again. Frankie could have sworn she saw the littlest grin appear on his face, before it returned to its typical scowl.


	11. Chapter 11

**An Unwanted Message and Many Thanks**

Frankie had been relaxing in bed, when Murdoc entered. She shot up.

"Oh relax", he said walking towards her bed, "I've got something important to ask you."

"What", Frankie asked nervously; she could tell he was holding something behind his back.

"What happened to Noodle, she…she actually _looks _at us now"

For once that evil gleam in his eye, faded. She could tell he was serious.

"I just talked to her." She watched him carefully as he sat on the bed next to her, placing whatever object he had in his hand on the floor out of Frankie's eyeshot.

"You just talked to her…", he folded his hands, and looked across the room.

"Yeah…she was upset about the whole Android thing."

"Ahh", he grumbled and put a hand to his forehead, "Dumb mistake wasn't it."

Frankie wasn't sure if she should respond.

"Well…", he looked to Frankie with a face that was at least trying to show some sign of sincerity, "Thank you."

After a few quiet moments Murdoc reached for the object.

"Does this mean you're not going to hit 2D anymore…"

Murdoc laughed, "Oh course I am."

Frankie's face fell.

"All in good fun though", he grinned, and put a hand on hers. Frankie drew back her hand. Murdoc returned his hand to his lap. "Yeah well…", he rubbed the back of his neck, and picked up the object. Frankie saw that it was the Ipad from his room. "I found out I had'a new message, but I think it's for you." He handed it to her.

Frankie took the Ipad, then faced it towards him. "You mind?"

"Oh", Murdoc laughed, and opened the screen to the email, "Like the background, huh?"

Frankie read the screen:

_Frankie! Why did you leave like that? Did you know how worried we were? We had the police here and everything. We even had to take a day off of work to answer all of their questions. __But we're still glad you're okay. Come home now, we'll have…."_

Frankie stopped reading after that.

"You never told them did you?"

"No…"

Murdoc looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah well…I better go", he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"My parents want me home", Frankie said, leaning in the doorway of Russell's room. He was working on combining hog and motorcycle.

"Aw man, seriously?", he looked up from his project.

"Yeah…as soon as I can."

"Damn", he looked at her hard, "Do you think you're ready to go back?"

Honestly she had no idea.

"Yes."

" Iight", he shrugged, "We'll leave tomorrow morning".

Frankie nodded, and began to leave.

"Yo cuz", he called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what you did with Noodle, but….really thanks for that. I hated having her mad at us, she's usually so bubbly and fun"

"Yeah, she really is something", she smiled, and left.

_I guess I better tell 2D the…news._

* * *

Frankie expected to hear the sounds of a horror movie pouring out of 2D's room, maybe even the sound of a whale moaning in the distance. She was surprised when she heard laughter. She quickened her pace and looked inside.

She smiled to find Noodle sitting cross legged on 2D's bed, with 2D leaning against the side of his bed. The two were just talking. 2D looked happier than Frankie had ever seen him.

_I better just leave these two alone._

She backed into the hallway, and headed to her room to pack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Journey**

The cold ocean air nipped Frankie in her face to the point where she had to cover it with her hand. She hadn't packed any heavy jackets.

"You cold luv?", 2D asked.

"I'll be fine"

Noodle took off her own coat and passed it to Frankie.

"Oh Noodle you don't have to do that"

"Just take it", she smiled and put the jacket on Frankie herself.

"Thanks."

"Here comes Murdoc", Russell pointed towards what looked like a huge black shark rising to the surface. The black shark swam up to the dock and stopped. A few seconds later an impatient Murdoc opened the hatch of the sub yelling, "Well let's get a move on then!", before vanishing into the bowels of the sub again.

The band mates climbed on top of the sub. Russell was the first to jump in, carrying Frankie's things with him. He reappeared a few moments later, extending a hand to help Frankie down. Frankie took his hand and felt her way down the dark opening.

"So nice of you to join us", Murdoc said sarcastically. He looked up at the ceiling of the ship, "Come on faceache! I know you're holding things up!"

"Alright I'm commin, Muds", 2D hollered, as he climbed down the ladder.

An evil smile appeared across the basset's face, he gave the ship's steering wheel a quick jerk, and 2D fell to the ship's hard metal floor.

"Dammit Muds", 2D picked himself up and sat on one of sub's benches.

Murdoc was hysterical, leaning over on the wheel laughing. He looked up when he heard a knock on the front mirror of the ship.

"Oh shit!", he yelled and backed up, tripping over Frankie' suitcase. A large octopus had its suckers attached to the window. The octopus was pulled off the window, revealing a smiling Noodle.

Russell, 2D, and Frankie were practically falling over themselves with laugher. A few seconds later, the sub's hatch was closed and a soaking wet Noodle appeared.

"Not funny Nod's", Murdoc tried to compose himself, and retook his seat at the captain's chair.

"Yeah, that shit was hilarious", Russell added knocking Noodle on the shoulder lightly.

"Well jokes on you Nod's", Murdoc joked, "You'll be in those soaking wet clothes for a good twenty hours"

Noodle walked next to the green man and shook herself violently, throwing water in every direction, she was almost completely dry within seconds. Murdoc, on the other hand, got caught in the crossfire. The sub began to refill with snickers.

"Great", he mumbled, and began to steer the sub.

* * *

The journey was halfway over, and most of the band mates had fallen asleep. Noodle was nestled up with Russell on the back bench, 2D was laying down, snoring loudly in a deep sleep, taking up most of the front bench, and Frankie was sitting up next to 2D, her back to the wall, looking out of the window across from her.

Murdoc was still steering the sub. He turned around briefly for a moment and grumbled to himself.

"Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep"

"Well since you're awake you mind helping me out with this map", he gestured his head towards the map sitting in the empty chair next to him.

Frankie walked over and took the seat next to him, spreading the map out in her lap.

"There's a trench coming up, I know", he said glancing over at the map, "Does it say I should turn left or right?"

Frankie studied the map, "It looks like you should make a left."

"I thought so", he returned his attention to the front mirror.

Frankie folded the map, and began to stand up.

Murdoc whispered something under his breath.

"You say something?"

He rolled his eyes and repeated, "I'm sorry about ugh…yeah well you know"

"Apology accepted"

"You sure you wanna be heading back so soon", he looked at her briefly. "I could go back you kno…if you were have'n second thoughts…"

Frankie sighed and fell back into the seat. "I don't know"

"I read that message; you shouldn't be going back with him"

"Well it's my fault for not telling my parents"

"What", he said angrily, "It's those crap parents of yours who can't even come and get you themselves' fault."

Frankie stayed silent. She knew he was right.

"Look, I'm sorry", he continued, "But…", he looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I just know what it's like not having decent parents"

"But they're good people", Frankie protested, "They give me a house to live in, they never hit me or anything-"

"Yeah but they're so damn oblivious to your cousin that does", he shook his head, "Fuck'n unbelievable, even _I_ saw the damn bruises on your arm." He began shaking his head again, "How often do you see them in a week?"

"Well by the time they get in I'm usually asleep anyway, but it's always been that way, since I was young."

Murdoc stared out of the window like he was deep in thought, "My father was a terrible man….horrible really… the day I moved out of the house was the best day of my life. No sense in dwelling in that now, but wot I'm try'n to say is that maybe it's time to move on"

"Move on…but they're my parents"

"You're nineteen ain't yah?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"Then there's no need to stay with them, if they're gonna keep leaving you with your cousin. Besides I don't think you'll miss them much. You've been on plastic beach for months, and I haven't heard you say word about them."

"Guess there really isn't that much to say"

Frankie suddenly wanted to ask him if his father was somehow connected with how he treats 2D, but she decided against it. It looked like a topic he didn't care to talk much about.

"I know what I'm saying sounds crazy", he continued, "But…well….you know…just want to know you're safe."

"Thanks Murdoc", she smiled.

"Wot?", he began to smile with her.

"Nothing…it's just…I knew Noodle liked you for a reason…just didn't know what it was until now"


	13. Chapter 13

**Home for Good**

The submarine surfaced. Frankie looked at the band with sad eyes, but she smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys"

Rus, gave her a strong hug, picking her up briefly, then putting her back down. "Take care of yourself, aright cuz?"

Frankie nodded, trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't understand why she was so upset. She knew that in the 3 months she spent with the band that they had grown on her as much as much as she had grown on them.

_Maybe I don't want to leave so soon, yeah…that has to be it._

Noodle was the second to embrace her, she whispered _thank you_ in her ear, before pulling away.

2D stood near the wall of the submarine awkwardly. He looked down at his feet.

"Things are gonna be different without you around, Frankie."

Frankie's smile grew. She was gonna miss 2D a lot.

"I made you somtin", he dug in his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a small blue box attached to the end. Frankie took it from him, and immediately fumbled with the small clasp to open it. "Don open it yet luv", he laughed, and pulled her in for a hug.

Murdoc tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

"Goodbye Murdoc", she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah", he mumbled.

"I guess I better get going then", she tucked 2D's gift in her pocket, picked up her suitcase in one hand.

"And if you ever wanted to come back, for like a visit or something, you know where to find us", Russell added.

She headed up the ladder, then stopped briefly.

"Something wrong?" Rus asked concerned.

Frankie shook her head and opened the hatch. "No I'm fine". She climbed to the top of the submarine and looked out on the beach. Just like the email had said…her cousin was there waiting for her. Frankie closed the hatch on the sub and jumped to the shore. He greeted her with a smile. She could tell he was pretending to be friendly.

"Well…let's go then", Frankie said, rushing pass him. She let herself steal one last look at the submarine as it vanished into the ocean.

She opened the back door to his green Sudan and sat the suitcase on her lap.

"So how did you like your visit with Russell", he questioned, climbing into the driver's seat and adjusting his rear view mirror.

"It was fine", she answered quickly, and gazed at the beach from the window.

"I really missed you, girl", he said in a tone, that made Frankie tense a bit. He put the keys in the ignition and began to drive off.

Frankie forced herself to forget where she was. She just tried to remember the faces of each of the band members. She began to feel better.

_Oh right 2D's gift._

Frankie inched the box out of her pocket.

"Your parents told me if you were too tired from the trip you could just crash at my place."

Frankie ignored him and opened the golden clasp.

"It'll be just like old times, huh Frankie", he laughed, tossing his head against the back of the seat.

Frankie titled her head in wonder at what sat inside the small box. It was a golden ring, with a diamond cut, onyx colored stone cradled in the center. She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. The black color reminded her of 2D's eyes.

"Are you listening to me", her cousin said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, sure", Frankie mumbled.

Her cousin slammed his foot on the brakes causing Frankie to drop her suitcase, and fall into the back of the passenger's seat.

"Don't get fucken cute with me", he spat at her, before continuing forward.

Frankie pushed herself back into the seat and made sure to snap on her seat belt. Frankie saw that the box had fallen into the passenger's seat. She reached for it quickly. Her cousin looked down at her, then looked petrified.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes!", he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"My eyes?" Frankie repeated, looking into the rear view mirror. She was shocked to the whites of her eyes had gone completely black. She thought for a moment, then screamed loudly. "My eyes! What's happening to me!" She tossed herself back into the seat and shook violently as if taken over by some spirit. She reached for her cousin.

"Don't touch me" he squealed and hopped out of the car.

"He-he-help me", she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the passenger's seat reaching for him.

He backed up further into the street and was nearly hit by a black car, with the words STYLO written on the license plate.

"Get out of the fuck'n road ya fuck'n idiot!", a familiar voice shouted. The car continued a few feet then stopped suddenly.

Frankie watched as the green man emerged from the car, and squinted in her direction. "Frankie?"

Frankie scrambled from the car and headed for him, but her cousin seized her by the waist and held her against him.

"Who the fuck are you", he shouted.

Murdoc ignored him and walked up to Frankie. He bent down to look into her eyes. "I see you like that ring 2D got for you…wasn't easy finding a stone that can do that sorta thing."

"I knew that shit was fake", her cousin said pushing her to the ground, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Scaring me like that."

Murdoc scowled at her cousin and helped Frankie up. "I can see why you hate this prick."

"This what?", he stepped up to Murdoc, only being a good half an inch taller than him.

Murdoc smirked.

"Something funny, Frankenstein", he teased, "Look at you, green as hell"

"Relax mate, I know you don't know me, so I'll let that slide"

"Don't know you…", he continued, "What the fuck do I care about you? You green like a Christmas tree, I bet you don't even get any tail, look'n like that"

This time Murdoc actually laughed, "You really don't know me at all then", he turned his back to him, "Come on Frankie let's go". He began to lead her towards his car.

"Why'd you come back for me?"

"Did you really think was gonna just forget the fact that, that dillard was supposed to be commin' for you?"

Frankie jumped when she saw Murdoc fall to the ground beside her, a strong hand grabbed her by the arm. She felt the other hand go across her face. Murdoc sprang up and quickly and powerfully punched Frankie's cousin square in the jaw. She watched as he fell on his ass. Murdoc grabbed him by the neck. Frankie's cousin's eyes darted from his black eye to his off pink one, speechless.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now", Murdoc spat, the grip on his victim's neck growing tighter.

"Cause I'm gonna kill his ass first", Russell said kicking the trunk off the black car.

"Aw dammit Rus, if you wanted to come you could'a just rode in the car."

"I did"

"In the front I mean!"

Frankie's cousin saw this as his chance to escape. He pushed Murdoc away, and ran for his car. He was surprised to find a small Asian girl blocking his path. Just as he was about to push her, she caught his hands tightly.

"Shit…" he mumbled as he saw a small smile creep over her hair covered face.

Frankie turned away at this point; she could hear various bones cracking. She felt her heart race whenever she heard a scream. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you needed more 'elp than I did luv", 2D gave her another "toothy" grin. "Rus says ya gonna move in with us now…I mean if that's cool with you"

Frankie looked up at him, she didn't know what to say.

"I mean it's not like your parents would know the difference", he added coldly.

"Yeah", Frankie agreed. They hadn't even shown up to get her.

"Ya know…" 2D cleared his throat, "Noodle told me about your deal with Muds."

Frankie couldn't look at him anymore.

"I don ever want you do'n anything like that again."

"How does it feel ya lil' shit bag!", she heard Murdoc shouting at her cousin from a few feet away.

Frankie looked behind herself once and quickly turned back, after getting a glimpse of the bloody, pulpy mess, that, at this point, may or may not have been her_ living_ relative. "You can forget about that…the deals off"

**AN: You don't know how hard it was to not end this with her saying something even cheesier like, "Let's just say…the deals broken" or something like, "Just call me the deal breaker" haha xD but yeah It's been fun writing this. I hope you've all enjoyed it. **


End file.
